callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonehaven
Stonehaven is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The map is set in and around Serozh Castle in Scotland. It is one of the largest maps of the game. Overview Stonehaven is a very large map supporting long and medium-range combat. There are some close-range engagements in this map, but the aforementioned two are much more common. As such, Sniper Rifles, Light Machine Guns, Assault Rifles and Marksman Rifles allow a player to quickly dominate almost every engagement. It features small houses and ruined structures as well as the castle being the main structure. Be aware that campers could be hiding inside the structures. Due to the size of the map, it can be difficult to find all of the enemy survivors in Infected. Castle The castle is the main monument in the map. It has some ways to alternatively navigate through the caste inside and out, it features a dynamic gate that can be used as a kill advantage and some spots used for defensive points or hiding places in Infected. It has some walling that still stands but the rest has been destroyed making it slightly exposed for enemy players to venture in doing various attacks such as surprise ambushes. Outside Area Most of the combat occurs outside the castle and sometimes inside the houses. Small Town Almost all the houses and stone-brick structures can be accessible, they can be used as alternative routes, defensive points, camping positions and platforms as well as some of the rock formations. There is a small bridge connects the small town to the destroyed portion of the map, often times, players would go under the bridge that'll lead to a safe alleyway. Attentive Sections/Positions *A destroyed house with a red tractor at the left side is heavily guarded by snipers and campers on the second wooden floor guarding the doorway to the castle. *Another destroyed house above the first one has not only an accessible route but also a ladder the leads to the second floor that snipers can snipe out some players from outside the castle. *A large house with one accessible route will be dangerous, however, there are some ways to push through the building and avoid getting killed or getting a kill. Note: a small wall connected to the structure is used as a patrolling area. *Above the first destroyed house with the red tractor, there is a destroyed bricked structure that is a spawn area for enemies to occur in. Destroyed Portion/Grassy Terrain Ruined bricked structures and rock formations are used as camping positions, sniper patrolling spots, coverage and alternative sections. Due to the destroyed portion of building and and fallen aircraft debris, eventually, players will have a difficult time maneuvering through the rubble and destroyed walling. There are some wooden planks used as bridges that players will often hop down to ambush anyone coming in. Attentive Sections/Positions *A bricked formation in front of the destroyed windmill is often used as a camping spot. *A bricked structure will probably be guarded by some players. Dynamics The large metal gate at the castle; shooting it will cause it fall and close the quickest entrance into the castle, also killing any player that gets caught underneath it. Using explosives on the gate will blow it open permanently, allowing the entrance to be used again. Gallery Stonehaven loading screen CoDG.png Stonehaven Old Castle CODG.jpg Stonehaven CODG.jpg Video Call of Duty Ghosts - Infected Gameplay No Commentary - Stonehaven HD|Gameplay in Infected. Trivia *On one of the tourist signs near the castle, it describes a "Lord Dobbie" as the historical occupier of the castle. This is most likely named after John Dobbie, Senior Environment Artist at Infinity Ward who worked on the game. **Another sign gives the name of the castle as Serozh Castle, a reference to Serozh Sarkisyan, another Senior Environment Artist at Infinity Ward. *Outside the map are static props of cows. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Maps